I hate Valentines!
by theprettylittlekendricker
Summary: "I hate Valentine's Day," complained Beca's little sister. "Anyone could make up a holiday. Mine would be called Teen Mother's Day. It would come nine months after prom," she said looking at Beca. "I was pregnant at prom thank you very much." A story based off of a quote from the t.v. show Reba. Jeca!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm yet to start another multi-chap fic. This one is inspired by something said on the t.v. show Reba. In this case Beca and Jesse are sort of like Van and Cheyenne. Hope you enjoy! The quote from Reba will be in italics**

Valentines day 2013

"_I hate Valentine's day_," complained Abigail, Beca's younger sister.

"I agree," stated their mother, Dianne. "It's just a made up holiday."

"_Yeah I don't see what's so special about it I mean I could create a holiday. I think it would be called Teen Mother's Day. It would come nine months after prom_." Abby looked at Beca who was leaning on the counter holding a four month old child in her arms.

"_I was pregnant at prom thank you very much_," she replied.

Abby, who is twelve, stuck out her tongue at her older sister. Beca returned the action.

"Alright you two that's enough. Abby, leave your sister alone and stop teasing her. And Beca, at least you and Jesse are happy now and that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for work, and Abby you need to get ready for school," Dianne told her daughters.

"Fine," they both huffed.

After Abby and her mother went upstairs, Beca stayed leaning on the counter for a few moments more, staring at her bundle of joy and remembering her and Jesse's story.

* * *

*Flashback*  
Dianne, Abby, and Beca hauled in box after box into the new house in Barden. After the divorce, Dianne decided it would be best to give her kids a fresh start in a new town thousands of miles away from the former home in Maine.

Dianne had sat each of the kids down to tell them starting with her girls.

Abby had taken it well as expected. She was always the sociable type and eager to meet new friends. Beca on the other hand was mad, no outraged that her mother would even do something so preposterous. She had friends in Maine.

Dianne had expected her to react this way and had given her the option of staying with her father and older brother, Michael. Of course she choose to go with her mother because of her close relationship with Abby and her mother.

They spent two awkward months before finally moving to Barden in August of two thousand and nine. Beca had just turned fourteen, Abby only nine, as her birthday is Christmas Eve.

That's when she saw him. She was carrying a box and she spotted him. He had cropped brown hair, and he waved from his porch. Beca nearly dropped the box. And he noticed.

Later come to find out his name was Jesse Swanson and he is an insistent little bastard.

He waited until the next day to come introduce himself. He greeted Dianne with homemade muffins, Abby with a new Barbie, and to Beca, he introduced himself as Jesse. Her future best friend and/or lover. She immediately recanted and told him never to say lover.

On the first day of school he insisted on walking with Beca and Abby for "protection purposes". Of course after they dropped off Abby at the elementary school they flirted shamelessly, Beca oblivious to the fact she was even doing it.

She allowed him to compare their schedules and she found out they had select choir together, and immediately blushed at the thought of Jesse hearing her sing.

Music was her passion and she hardly let people listen. She didn't mind when it was for complete strangers, but Jesse was always different she guesses.

As that first day of school drew to a close, choir finally came around. The director had every student sing the bridge of their favorite song. Most everyone chose some poppy shit, which Beca could barely stand.

Finally it was her turn and she decided to do something different. Instead of singing the bridge, she went to the front and rapped Dr. Dre's part in No Diggity and then proceeded to the bridge. Pleased with being different she went back to her spot on the risers and it was Jesse's turn. He sang Carry on my Wayward Son directly at Beca and her heart swelled.

Beca's schoolgirl crush didn't last too long. She realized her parents were this way and their relationship ended very, very badly. Beca kept him at arms distance for the rest of freshman year.

* * *

Over the summer he chipped at her walls forcing her to watch movies which is pretty much the only thing they did together (How do you not like movies? It's like not liking puppies Beca).

At the start of Sophomore Year, Beca and Jesse were watching a movie at hers, per usual. Beca got tired and started to fall asleep on Jesse, again, per usual. It was getting late and he figured he might as well go. He tried to slide out from underneath Beca when she tightened her grip on him.

"Don't go," she muttered.

"Why not? You fell asleep during your movication," he replied.

"Because I love you," she replied.

Jesse stayed beside her that night stroking her hair and letting her sleep on his chest.

In the morning Beca woke wondering why Jesse was still here. Then she remembered.

"Oh shit," she mumbled. She looked up to see a vivacious Jesse looking down at her.

"Oh shit what?" He asked.

"I just remembered what happened last night. Shit Jesse you have to know I didn't mean it. I was tired and..." She spitballed.

"Beca, as my Grammy always says there are two times when people aren't scared to speak their feelings, when they're drunk or tired," Jesse replied. "Why are you so scared to let me in?" He asked.

Beca explained all about her parents divorce and why she moved here. He listened intently to her story and even comforted her when she started getting upset.

He wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders and sat for hours while she cried into his chest.

She wiped her eyes and sat upright on her bed.

"I'm sorry I'm being ridiculous," Beca told Jesse.

"No you're not. Please don't ever say you're sorry for crying because, to be honest, you are so pretty when you cry. I don't ever want to be the reason you're crying. I'm never going to leave you," he said sincerely to her.

"You did not just give me a tbh," she laughed.

"See there's my girlfriend that I know."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Of course. Because I love you and I'm going to make you my wife one day. We're going to have aca children, you know. It's inevitable."

"You're such a weirdo," she said. She proceeded to initiate a kiss. They kissed for at least two minutes before they heard a throat clear at her door.

Beca looked over and saw it was Abby. She shot her the don't tell mom look. Abby simply nodded her head and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior year went well. Beca became more comfortable with her and Jesse being an item. They went on regular dates and got closer than ever. Everything in their lives were good until Beca's dad tried to make a reappearance in her life the summer between junior and senior year.

Beca was sitting on the couch watching The Little Mermaid with Jesse and Abby, laughing at the dirty comments Jesse was whispering in her ear.

The doorbell rang. Beca climbed off off Jesse's lap to answer the door, expecting one of her friends to be on the other side. Needless to say that she was more than shocked to see her father and Michael with a lady she recognized as her father's coworker.

Her laughter immediately stopped. She stood shell shocked.

"Who's there babe?" Jesse shouted.

"Yeah who's there?" Abby yelled after him.

"Umm it's Dad and Michael."

"Mikey!" Abby shouted as she jumped off the couch and ran to her brother and jumped in his arms.

"What's new lil sis? I guess you're not so little anymore. I think I'm going to call you Abby skyscraper now. Can't say the same for you though Beca. What are you like four six?" He asked her.

"Something like that," Beca mumbled. She just couldn't let the people who caused her to push Jesse away back in her life.

"Well are you going to let us in?" Asked her father.

"When Mom isn't home, Mom said only Jesse can come over unless Beca asks the day before," Abby told him.

"Can you call your mother Beca?" Her father asked.

"Fine."

She pulled out her phone and hit number two on her speed dial.

"Hey Mom. Michael, Dad, and some home wrecking whore are at the door. They want to know if they can come in." She listened to her mother's response. "Okay and yes Jesse is here. Alright I'll tell him. Love you too. Bye."

Beca hung up the phone and turned back to the people at the door.

"Mom said only Michael can stay. Sorry to you and your whore, Dad," Beca said hatefully.

Michael stepped inside with Abby still in his arms. As soon he got inside Beca slammed the door on her dad.

"Beca why are you acting bitchy?" Michael asked her after her previous actions.

"Michael I just can't be nice to him. He ruined our family and made Mom decide she wanted to move here. I had friends I had to leave because I refused to stay with him and his whore," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I get that. I really do. I would have left if I wasn't with Aubrey. But you really need to give Sheila a shot. She's actually really nice. Did you know that her and Dad are married now? We are all moving here. Aubrey is moving here too. Beca, we're going to get married," Michael told her.

"I'm really happy for you Michael, seriously," Beca said as she hugged him. Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly from the couch. "Oh I'm sorry babe. Michael, this is Jesse. He's my boyfriend."

Jesse rose from the couch to shake Michael's hand. Michael pulled him in for an awkward man hug and whispered, "Don't you dare break her heart."

Dianne returned from work to find Beca sitting on Jesse's lap and Abby on the love seat sitting next to Michael, showing him her photo album from the past two years. It was like old times. Happy Beca and Abby and Michael together.

"Hello family," Dianne greeted.

"Hey Mom," Beca answered.

"Hey Dianne," Jesse said next.

Michael jumped off the couch and gave Dianne a huge hug.

"Mom I'm so happy I'm home. Me and Aubrey are engaged and I'm so excited. We have so much to catch up on," he gushed.

"Alrighty. Well Abigail, why don't you head up to bed it's already nine. I'm guessing Beca and Jesse already fed you?"

"Yes Mom," Abby replied sadly. She stalked up the stairs after hugging Beca, Jesse, Michael, and her mother.

"Beca, Jesse. Why don't you two go upstairs. Door open!" She yelled at them as they ran up the stairs.

Beca and Jesse spent the hour between being dismissed and curfew cuddling on Beca's bed.

Michael and Dianne spent it discussing everything that have happened in the last two years. Michael explained that everyone is moving here just a few doors down.

Beca, the time she didn't spend with Jesse, she tried to get to know her father and brother again. She even excepted Sheila. Abby started going over to their dad's house more.

Beca was super ecstatic for senior year. She was looking forward to going to college in Los Angeles with Jesse. She was even excited for prom. Jesse had truly changed her.

All was going well. Beca's grades were better than ever. She had received an exception letter into UCLA in early February. Jesse was taking her on a trip to Atlanta to celebrate.

When they arrived in Atlanta for their one day stay, they checked into the hotel. Beca was teasing Jesse with kisses the whole elevator ride to the room.

As soon as the elevator opened, Beca picked up the bag and ran to the room. Before she could unlock the door she could feel Jesse sucking on her neck.

Beca moaned into the kiss. She fiddled with the key. The key clicked in the door and she pushed it open. They stumbled in and closed the door behind them. Jesse pushed her on the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck line. He fiddled with the hem of her shirt before lifting it over her head. He continued to trail kisses all the way down to the waistband of her pants.

She moaned. She lifted his shirt off of his body. She continued to fiddle with his belt. He yanked her pants down and threw them on the floor leaving her in lace bra and panties. She did the same to him leaving him in his boxers.

He unclasped her bra. She pulled down his boxers. He pulled down her lace panties slowly. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers on her thighs.

"Jesse. I need you," she spit out.

They continued to make love all through the night. The next day they spent hours wrapped up in the sheets cuddling and talking. They stayed that way until it was time to check out at six p.m.

On the ride home, their hands remained intertwined. They shared a chaste kiss before going to their respective houses.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three months later when Beca noticed something was up. She didn't have her period, but that wasn't uncommon. It was when she woke with the need to puke, that she remembered that night.

Of course, she flipped out. She was so scared. She wasn't ready to be a mother. They had plans to go to college in the fall. She was worrying about all these things before she even knew if she was pregnant or not.

She called the first person she thought of and was so glad they answered the phone. She hopped in the car and drove to her safe haven at the moment.

She pulled up in Aubrey and Michael's driveway praying that Michael wasn't there. It's not that she doesn't love her brother, because she does immensely, but he would not be helpful in this situation.

She knocked on the door nervously. Aubrey answered.

"Oh my gosh Beca what's happening? You wouldn't tell me on the phone so tell me now," Aubrey gushed all at once.

Beca stepped into the house. She took a seat on the couch and dropped her head in her hands.

"Aubrey I think I'm pregnant," she spilled.

"What? How can that be? Everyone's been so careful to monitor you and Jesse. To make sure you waited. Tell me how this happened Beca," Aubrey demanded.

"Well when I found out I got into UCLA Jesse was super happy for me. He got in too, so he wanted to celebrate. He took me on a one day trip to Atlanta and stuff happened and here I am," she explained.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No."

"There's some in the bathroom upstairs. You need to go take one," Aubrey instructed.

"Okay."

Five minutes later Beca had her results. She cried when she read the test. Positive. Her life had to change. She was going to be a mom. No more Los Angeles with Jesse and getting to become a music producer. She was saying hello to diapers and eighteen years of supervising a child.

She didn't know how she was going to tell Jesse. She tossed the test into the garbage can and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Aubrey asked.

"You're going to be an Aunt Aubrey," Beca said giving a weak smile.

"Oh Beca," Aubrey said while enveloping the small brunette into a hug. "Beca you're going to have to tell your mom, Jesse, and Michael. Preferably Jesse first. And before you ask no I'm not going to tell Michael."

"You're right Aubrey. I do need to tell Jesse. I'll go right now. Thank you so much. I love you Aubs," Beca said sincerely.

She broke the hug and practically ran out the front door of the small house. She jumped in her car and drove back home.

When she arrived, she got out and walked next door to Jesse's. She knocked on the door.

"Hi Beca!" Greeted Jesse's seven year old brother Henry.

"Hi Henry. Is Jesse here?" She asked him.

"Yeah he's upstairs. I'll get him for you." Henry turned around to face the stairs and hollered, "Jesse!"

Jesse trotted down the stairs a few minutes later. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he gave Beca a hug.

"Hey Jess do you have somewhere we could talk?" She asked.

"Yeah sure we could go to the basement if you'd like," he answered

"That's fine." They went down the stairs and sat on the black leather couch.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Jesse asked her.

"Jesse, promise me you won't freak out," she said wearily.

"Beca I told you the day I made you my girlfriend I would never leave you. I love you. I never want to be the source of your tears," he assured her.

"Yeah you also said something else that has relevance in this conversation," she mumbled.

"What Beca?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, Jesse."

"Shit. Should we get married?" He asked.

"Shit should we get married. Yeah."

"I'm being serious. We should get married. I wanted to be with you before I knew you were pregnant. This just speeds things up a little bit," he said very seriously.

"My mom is going to flip a bitch when she finds out. Oh my god I am going to be fucking road kill. My dad, mom, and especially Michael. We're so screwed," she fretted. Jesse hugged her to calm her down, placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"We should probably tell them. Who should we tell first?"

"Well, we should probably tell your parents first. I mean we're already here. Why not?" She proposed.

After telling Jesse's parents, who took the news surprisingly well, they headed over to Beca's house. She swung open the front door to reveal a family dinner. Everyone was there, her father and Sheila included.

"Why are you two late? You knew we had family dinner tonight," Michael scolded them.

"Sorry. We just got sidetracked by some things we learned today," Beca mumbled.

Aubrey looked at the two with sympathy. The blonde truly felt bad for the two teenagers. She herself had once been a teen and knew how much harder it would have been to have a child.

"So what is this thing you two learned?" asked Mr. Mitchell.

"Well we're pleased and frightened to announce that," Jesse paused for dramatic effect. "We have decided to get married and this household will be growing by two feet." He mumbled the last part.

"Don't you two think you're a little young? Why would you want to tie yourself down?" Dianne asked the pair, obviously not hearing the last part.

"I'm pregnant!" Beca blurted.

"What?!" Her father and Michael said in unison. Dianne and Sheila dropped their head into their hands.

"I think you heard what I said and I really don't want to repeat myself," she stated.

"I'm sorry Becs. We heard you we're just shocked is all," Michael confessed.

"You aren't mad?" Beca asked cautiously.

"I could never be mad at my baby sister. I'm a little disappointed, but not mad." Michael confessed.

Beca sighed in relief.

"Just a minute young lady. I never said I wasn't mad at you," her father interjected. Jesse wrapped his arms around Beca comfortingly.

Beca burst into tears. David held his firm scowl. Beca averted her father's gaze by turning into Jesse's chest. He stroked her hair calmly. He began quietly shushing in her ear. She began to sob louder.

"Dad. Stop," Michael scolded.

"Stay out of this Michael," he retorted.

"No Dad. You stop. You think they asked for this. No, but they are making the best of this situation. I'm sure Beca was already scared as hell to tell us because she thought we were going to react like this. Now stop or get the hell out," Michael said, standing up and pointing to the door. Dr. Mitchell grabbed Sheila's hand and escorted her out of Dianne's house.

Beca wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave Michael a hug after her father left. Aubrey, Abby, and Dianne all joined in the hug after a while. They all pulled out of the hug after a minute.

Beca returned to Jesse's side. He pulled the short brunette under his arm, pressing a kiss to her temple. He then knelt down and pushed her shirt up, exposing her alabaster skin. He kissed her stomach.

Her face blushed bright red, and she furiously tried to pull her shirt back down. Jesse and Michael laughed at her. Aubrey and Dianne gafawed over their adorableness. Abby made gagging noises, causing everyone to laugh some more.

"So what are you two going to do about living arrangements?" asked Dianne.

Beca shrugged her shoulders, still sniffling a bit from crying.

"I guess we could get our own place. I have enough in savings, and I think my parents would help pay for a house. Or we could rent out one of my dad's houses," Jesse suggested.

"Hey! Why don't you two get married this Saturday!" Aubrey suggested.

"Aubs, are you insane?! That's four days away!" Beca exclaimed.

"Well you don't want to wait until you're too big, and after the baby comes you won't want to leave him or her to go on your honeymoon. Speaking of, we need to get you a doctor's appointment. You may be able to find out what you're having already. I'll see if I can get Stacie to squeeze you in tomorrow," Aubrey told her.

"Wow. You talk really fast when you're excited, Aubrey," Beca retorted.

"So you're down for Saturday?" Aubrey asked.

"Why not, Becs?" Jesse said. "Yeah we're down for Saturday if you will plan it for us."

"Fine," Beca mumbled.

"Last question. What are you to  
going to do about college?" Michael asked.

"Well I guess I'll go out to L.A. with Jesse. No reason to keep him from going to college. He does have his football scholarship to UCLA," Beca stated.

"Babe, if you don't want to go to L.A. anymore we don't have to. We can stay here close to our family. I can go to University of Georgia. It's no big deal. Really honey," Jesse told her.

"No, no, no. It's okay. Really, Jess. I can go to L.A. We can come back to visit everyone. Let's get married Saturday, and take a trip to L.A. for our honeymoon. We can do some apartment hunting while we're out there and take a tour of campus. Okay?"

"Alright, Becs. It's up to you," he surrendered.

"Thank you, Babe. I love you."

"Love you too, Becs."

"Alright. Well we're headed out. I'll try to talk to Dad. Maybe I can change his mind," said Michael.

He and Aubrey went around giving everyone hugs. When Michael got to Jesse he pulled him in for a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Go take a shower Abigail Renae," instructed Dianne.

"Yes mom," Abby pouted. She stalked up the stairs towards the bathroom that she and Beca share.

"That should give us like an hour," joked Dianne.

"Yeah. So Mom, what would you like the baby to call you? I didn't really think you would want to be called grandma or grammy. You could be mamaw, mammy, mimi, or nana," Beca suggested.

"I like Mimi," agreed Dianne. "It sounds young, since I am only 29," she joked.

"I like it. Mimi," Jesse added.

"Are you staying over here tonight, Jesse? Or is Beca going to your house?" Dianne asked the two. The pair, still standing, Jesse, directly behind Beca, with his arms wrapped around her small frame, hands laying on her stomach, and his chin resting on her head.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do, babe?" Jesse asked her.

"I guess we'll just stay here. I mean we're already here. Why not?"

"Alright let me call my parents," he answered, walking off to the living room to call them.

"Beca I'm really not all that thrilled that you're pregnant, but if you and Jesse are happy, then I support you. You two will have a very lucky baby. Please don't push him away. I know you think because of your dad and I, you and Jess will end up the same way. You two are so different. You are not me, and Jesse is not dad. If not for yourself, for your son or daughter," Dianne pleaded, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you. I don't know what I would've done if you reacted like Dad. I probably would have cried a lot more, pushed Jesse away, and resented this baby. I'm so glad you didn't. I love you," Beca responded.

Just then, Beca's phone lit up.

To: Baby-Sis Beca  
From: Amazeballs Aubrey

Got you in tomorrow at nine a.m. Will pick you and Jesse, if he wants to go, up at 8:30. Be ready. Stace says you might be able to find out the gender. See you. Kisses, Aubrey

Jesse snuck back in the kitchen as Beca read the message aloud.

"So do you want to go with me?" Beca asked Jesse.

"Of course," Jesse answered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Beca was not thrilled for the early appointment time, but it beat having to go to school even earlier. Jesse made sure she was up and ready on time. He even made her breakfast because he felt bad she couldn't have coffee.

"Are you two excited?!" Aubrey enthused when they got in her car.

"Shut up and drive, blondie," Beca teased.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aubrey concluded, before turning back to the wheel.

Aubrey dropped the two off and told the two to call when they were finished, so that she could take them back to school.

They walked into the office, being the only ones there because Stacie offered to do it before the clinic opened for the day. Stacie was waiting for them by the door that led into the ultrasound rooms.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Stacie," Jesse greeted.

"Anything for you guys," she returned.

"Alright. Let's do this," Beca said nervously.

Stacie led the way into one of the rooms. She instructed Beca to lie down on the examining table and to lift her shirt. She did as she was told. Jesse took the seat next to the table offering his hand to Beca, which she gladly took.

Stacie spread the cool gel across Beca's tiny stomach. She began to move the wand around, causing the room to fill with their baby's heart beat. Beca's eyes rimmed with tears.

Stacie pointed to a small spot on the screen. "There's your baby. You can see their nose, hands, feet, and I'm 95 percent positive I know the sex. Would you all like to know what you're having?"

Jesse looked at Beca with puppy dog eyes. Beca nodded.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Well like I said I'm not a hundred percent, but it looks like you're having a little girl," Stacie told them.

This time, Jesse's eyes filled with tears. Stacie wiped the gel off of Beca's stomach.

"It looks like you are about 14 weeks along," Stacie told her. "That makes your due date October 15. But Beca, because you're so small, this is a high risk pregnancy. Jesse make sure to take care of her, and that she takes her prenatal vitamins. You should be just fine. I know your a fighter Beca."

"Thank you, Stacie," the couple said in unison.

Jesse helped Beca off the table and to her feet. He kneeled down to get level with her stomach.

"Hey little girl," he spoke gently to her stomach. "It's daddy. I just wanted to let you know how much mommy and I love you already, and I'm sure our love will only grow. Be good to mommy. Please don't make her too sick," he finished and pressed a kiss to her stomach. Beca had soft tears streaming down her face.

"Let's call Aubrey," Jesse suggested.

"Hello," Aubrey greeted.

"Hey Aubrey. It's Jesse. We're all finished at Stacie's, so can you come pick us up?" Jesse asked.

"Omg did you find out what you are having?" Aubrey squealed.

"Yes, but Beca wants to wait and tell you when you get here, so hurry up," Jesse joked.

"Already almost there. Be outside," Aubrey told him.

"Alright thank you. Bye," Jesse said as he hung up the phone.

He grabbed Beca's hand, and led her outside. They made it outside right as Aubrey was pulling up.

Jesse opened the back seat door for her. He slid in after her.

"So, what are you having?" Aubrey demanded.

"I think Jess and I need to get back to school," Beca replied.

"Becaaaa," Aubrey whined.

"We want to tell everyone later. Okay Bree?" Beca asked.

"Fine."

When they got back to school, they signed themselves in and went to homeroom which they conveniently had in rooms right next to each other. Their teachers didn't care, so Jesse often joined Beca's homeroom class. Today was no exception.

They walked into Peats's room and sat down.

"So what about names, my beautiful?" Jesse asked her.

"I like Piper. Or Bella," she replied.

"I like Bella too. What about Aria? It means sweet song," he suggested.

"It's pretty. What about all three?"

"Like Piper Aria Bella. Or Aria Piper Bella?"

"How about Bella Aria Piper?"

"Yeah. I like that too," Jesse agreed.

"So like how are we going to tell people, such as our extended family and friends about our conundrum?" Beca asked.

"We can make an announcement card and stick it with our wedding invites," he stated.

"That's good, but what type of announcement card?"

"Well I've seen some that's the guy holding two bags of ice and the girl making a heart over her stomach."

"Yeah, no."

"Umm we can do "Hi my name is" stickers," he suggested.

"Better."

"Ribbon and the date hanging off like a name tag on a present. That's about my last suggestion," he said.

"I like the "Hi my name is" stickers, but instead of just having one we should have a bunch. Like Mimi says I'm sweetheart. Daddy says I'm love bug. Grandpa says I'm uh oh. Pawpaw says I'm cutie pie. Mommy says I'm a boxer. And then on top of all of them it'll say "Hi my name is Bella Aria Piper.""

"That's a really good idea," Jesse said pressing a kiss to her temple.

What they didn't know was that the schools biggest gossips, Fat Amy and Chloe Beale, were sitting right behind them.

By lunch, everyone had heard the latest gossip story. They could hear the whispers as they walked in the hall. When they sat at their usual lunch table, all their friends asked them if it was true.

They didn't really have to tell them the truth. School was out in two weeks, and Beca probably wouldn't be showing that much. But because they were friends, they felt obligated to tell then the truth.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" Cynthia Rose asked Beca.

"Yes," Beca sighed.

"Oh that's so exciting! Do you know what you're having yet?" Benji asked Jesse.

"A girl. And we're getting married on Saturday. You're all invited," he replied.

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Except when they were both pulled out of class to talk to the principle. They took a seat nervously in his office.

"So I heard a rumor going around that you are pregnant, Rebecca. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes it is, sir," Beca replied. "And please call me Beca."

"What are you going to do about your schooling? I can't really have pregnant teenagers running around here. It will ruin our image."

"With all do respect sir, we are both seniors. We are both eighteen. We will be done with school in a few weeks, so if you just want to deny the rumors to other people the. Go ahead. She won't be showing by the end of school, and if you make her go, I go too," Jesse replied cooly.

"I see how this is. Ms. Mitchell, you may stay with us until the end of the school year," the principal replied.

"Oh one more thing. I'm Mrs. Swanson now," Beca told him abruptly before walking out of the office.


End file.
